Romantic Suspicions
by baby niro
Summary: A romantic but suspicious story about Logan and Max. Is it a dream or is it real?
1. Default Chapter

"So Roxy where will you be staying?" Max asked.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here? I don't have anywhere else to go!" she asked where sympathetically.  
  
"Yeh sure. You can stay with Logan. Right Logan?" she said very smartly not waiting for a reply.  
  
"But, But.." Logan said trying to protest but not coming up with a good reason.  
  
"I guess it's settled then," said Max.  
  
"Are you sure its okay Logan?" she asked looking very unsurely.  
  
"Yes. You can stay." Replied Logan with an uncertain tone.  
  
"Okay, I'll move in my stuff today" she said.  
  
"Gotta go guys. See you!" she said nodding a goodbye.  
  
At Logan's house they were both walking around the room when Roxy asked "So Logan how's things you and Max going?"  
  
"Huh?" he replied not knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"Seriously Logan you don't have to hide it. I know you have a thing for her and she's got a thing for you and it's so obvious you guys are going out!" she said in a very serious tone. He looked up at her guilty but not guilty enough. "My God Logan! You aren't going out with her?" she said looking at him like he has two heads.  
  
"No." he said walking to the fridge.  
  
"You know you want to!" she said walking out the room giving Logan no chance to object to her opinion.  
  
Later that night Roxy planning to do something to make Max and Logan realize that they were meant for each other. She calls up Max and she screams "Max! Hurry come to Logan's place! It's terrible! I can't explain it now but please!"  
  
Max hangs up the phone and rushes over to Logan's place and she slams the door open. "Roxy!" she screams.  
  
"Over here" she called directing Max into the lounge room.  
  
"What happened?" she asked really curious because when she looked at Roxy she saw nothing as an emergency.  
  
"I ran out of my pink nail polish!" she said making it sound like the world is pouring apart.  
  
"Man! I hate to think what you would do in a real crisis," she said sarcastically.  
  
"We're having a real good dinner. Wanna join us?" she asked.  
  
"Yeh sure. Where's Logan?" she asked looking around the room.  
  
"So you have a thing for Logan don't you?" she asked bringing the topic up.  
  
After a moment of silence she said "Pssshhhhttt! No way." The thing that did not surprise Roxy is that Max didn't mean what she said.  
  
"Max! What are you doing here?" Logan asked walking it to the room. He was surprised yet there was a tone of happiness in his voice.  
  
"So what do we have for dinner today Logan?"  
  
"Pizza!" they both said knowing they couldn't be bothered to cook anything.  
  
"My! You guys have known each other for a long time."  
  
At the table Max and Logan kept giving each other Logan. When Max went to get some water, Roxy stuck her feet out to trip Max and Max fell into Logan's lap. They looked at each other for 10 seconds and then Max excused herself again.  
  
Roxy told them they should sit on the sofas and talk so they followed her suggestion. Roxy took the single chair leaving the two to sit in the three- chaired one. They sat down together very uncomfortably and the Roxy said very unexpectedly "Hey lovebirds it's time you kiss!" she said.  
  
They both looked at her mildly surprised. Max left the chair and sat on the floor. Logan was not pleased with this. "Hey Max! If you don't kiss Logan, I will!"  
  
Max looked at her and then away thinking she wouldn't do it. Then when she turned to face the sofa Roxy was sitting, she had disappeared. When she looked at Logan, there was Roxy standing over him, about one inch from their lips locking together. Without realizing what she was doing, she pushed Roxy out of the way and she jumped onto Logan and gave him the deepest kiss she could. She stopped and looked at both of them. She started laughing. "It was just a stupid thing. It was nothing. I was saving Logan from a terrible incident." She said trying to save herself. She looked at Logan, he looked into her eyes and he grabbed her and kissed again.  
  
Then it ended. Not the kiss. The dream. Both Logan and Max had woken up and they both had the same dream! They both did not enjoy it! 


	2. Which Max?

"Damn! Bad dream Max! More like a nightmare" she said to herself. She was 99% sure that she had no romantic feelings for Logan.  
  
Soon Max was out of her bed and since Logan hadn't called for anything suspicious she decided to walk around to work for an extra shift. While she was taking her motorbike she realized her tires were flat. "Oh man!" she said with a great sound of disappointment. Suddenly she heard someone approaching her from the back. She turned around to kick his ass and she flung her arms to hit his face but instead it was held back and she was lifted up and held by the waist.  
  
"Calm down! I'm only here to help you with your flat tire." He said very kindly and a bit surprised. She didn't listen to him and elbowed him in the abdomen. It was very sever pain so he had to let go of her. "God! Who are you?"  
  
"Max ! What do you want?" she asked screaming at the same time.  
  
"I saw you flat tire and I came to help Max!" he said screaming back at her. "You got a temper!"  
  
"Sorry I took it out on you" she said really apologizing. She looked up and saw this gorgeous face that belonged to a gorgeous body. She glared at him admiring his good looks. "Who are you?"  
  
"Max." he said.  
  
"I didn't ask for my name!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I wasn't saying your name. My name is Max. Unlike you I'm a guy."  
  
"Oh ok. Sorry for the hit"  
  
"Don't worry. You could have done worse!"  
  
"Wanna coffee?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yeh sure. Why not?"  
  
They stopped at a near coffee shop and they both ordered a cappuccino. They were surprised they both wanted the same thing.  
  
"So where you from?" asked Max because she has never seen his face around.  
  
"I'm from here! You?" he said never seeing her around here.  
  
"Here." She said puzzled.  
  
"Well I got to go! Loan is probably waiting for me!" she said standing up.  
  
"Logan? You mean the girl that's a computer genius." He said asking her curiously.  
  
"You got everything right except Logan is not a girl name and Logan is a guy that's a computer genius!"  
  
"Yeh.well a mother considered her as a tomboy."  
  
"Oh ok. Nice meeting you Max!"  
  
"The pleasure was mine!"  
  
Max (the girl) couldn't help smiling as she walked off. She had a tingling feeling and she didn't know what it meant coz she's never felt it before. She walked into Logan's computer room and he looked at her puzzled. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Can't I be happy Logan? Geeeez!" she said seriously.  
  
"Yeh well we have a problem!" he said changing the topic.  
  
"Don't we always!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"This is a serious. Last night something happened." He paused thinking of the dream that he had. Max was wondering the same thing. "Well anyways, a new company opened up and a lightening bolt was seen on top of the building. It was there for three seconds. Here are some pictures." He showed her some pictures. She analysed them carefully.  
  
"Weird as usual. I'll check it out!" she grabbed her jacket and got the address from Logan. She arrived at the building. She crept in and she saw just a typical office. She knew first looks were often deceiving so she decided to take a look in one of the rooms that said danger.  
  
"Where do you think you going miss?" the janitor asked.'  
  
"None of you business!" she said grabbing his neck and punched him so he blacked out.  
  
"Yeh Max. What are you doing here!" a familiar voice whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned around to see the face of the familiar person. It was Max!  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's nothing bet get out of here your in danger!" they both said. They looked at each other with puzzled looks. 


End file.
